


The Ride

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Peestuck, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John wait hours to ride a rollercoaster, and by the time they get to the front of the line Dave has to pee really bad. But the ride only lasts a couple of minutes and if they got out of line they'd be bumped to the back, so he'd surely be able to just wait until it was over. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a pic I drew of the end of this scenario. Send a message and I'll link you :)

The only good thing about this line was that there were actually trashcans at the end of every other turn, so Dave didn't have to carry around that stupid empty cup through the whole thing.

The bad things, well they were too long to list. It was hot as hell under the unforgiving summer sun, there were pains in his stomach from not eating lunch, and the guy behind him kept coughing right into the back of his shirt, just to name a few.

He also really, really needed to piss, but he was trying to block that out of his mind.

John didn't seem to be as bothered, but he definitely wasn't comfortable either. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat and he kept pulling the front of his shirt to help dry some of the sweat making it stick to his skin.

It was not the greatest idea to go to any theme park during peak summer months, but John was just visiting, so they had to make the most of it. All of the lines had been horribly long, but at least most of them had been under good shade. When Dave had seen the line for the biggest rollercoaster in the park spilling outside of its zig-zag ribbon boundary and being baked in the sun with only a few measly umbrellas standing here and there, he'd decided to offset the possible heatstroke by buying the biggest soda offered at a nearby vendor.

This was proving to be a mistake.

He was damn near bursting, his bladder so distended that it there was a bump over the waistline of his pants, but he couldn't dare hold himself. They were almost at the front of the line, and they'd been waiting for more than two hours. He just kept telling himself that the ride would take two, three minutes tops, and then he'd be able to relieve himself.

John shifted around and pulled at his shirt again, wiping the hair on his forehead. It didn't go back into place, it just limply stood up askew. “Hey, we already did a lot today, maybe we can do this next time I come? I'm sorry, I'm fried.” He looked very apologetic, it was his idea to go on this ride in the first place.

Dave felt a small bit of relief. This alternative would be so much better-

There was a screech as the returning cars came to a stop. John lit up a little and watched the people emptying from the seats. “We've waited so long... if they can fit us, let's go ahead and do it. If not, we can go. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Dave winced, he was alright with the idea of riding the thing just seconds before, but now it sounded unbearable.

The line drained away in front of them and they started walking forward, but the cars were filling fast. He was suddenly aware of the sweat beading on his skin, the wet feeling sent a pang of anxiety up his spine, what if he was starting to lose control and wasn't realizing it? No, no, it had to be sweat. It's sweat. Definitely. Maybe.

His legs were starting to tremble with the force he was clenching his muscles. Please, please let the cars fill up, because he was very much in the danger zone.

They were now at the head of the line, but the last seat was taken. The ribbon was pulled across the two poles in front of them so they couldn't pass. Thank God. John's expression fell a little, but he was beat and ready for a rest, so it didn't bother him as much as it would have earlier.

John's hand reached out to wave at the guy tending the line, surely ready to say that they wanted to leave, but at that moment there was a scream from the front of the car line. Some teenager had gotten cold feet, and they shoved the person next to them and got up before the bars were ordered to come down. Two people jumped up to follow them, clearly part of the same group.

Suddenly the ribbon was gone, and John's face was beaming with as much energy as he could muster. “Oh that's perfect, come on!”

He reached to grab Dave's hand, but Dave needed all of his concentration and kept his hands to the side. It was all he could do to smile and maintain a sliver of secrecy. Sweat dribbled down his back and he tensed his body as he stiffly walked to the front car.

Sitting down made him want to cry, all the pressure on his bladder felt like it doubled, and suddenly the wet heat in his crotch felt that much hotter. He tensed again, pulling all of his muscles taught. Sweat. It was just sweat. It had to be.

“Are you alright?” John asked just seconds too late, the bar had already clicked in place. If it weren't for that stupid bar, Dave would have jumped at that chance to get out.

“It's a little hot, but nothing I can't deal with.” He scoffed, trying to smile. John stared at him for a moment with concern, and the car jerked and began moving forward.

“You're not gonna puke are you?”

“Positive.”

That would have been impossible anyways. The only other feeling Dave had at the moment was the gnawing hunger from an empty stomach, but it was vastly eclipsed by the fact that drips of urine were escaping him at that very moment.

It was just a little, though. He just had to keep it under control for just a couple of minutes, and all would be fine.

The car was getting close to the top of the biggest rise. John was still looking at him, still sensing there was something wrong.

There was a click as they stopped moving. Dave clenched his thighs together, and he was gripping the safety bar with all of his might.

Suddenly they were falling over the other side, and as soon as they hit the bottom they jerked to the right and popped over three small, tight hills. Every turn, the pull from every quick rise after a fall, it was all the toughest test he'd ever faced. He was biting his lip now, his muscles as taught as they could bear, but he was losing. Little quick pulses of urine were escaping him, making his sweat-drenched underwear even more wet, and pooling under his ass.

Its' OK, no one will notice. Everyone's dripping with perspiration, and he has black pants that won't show the wetness. Just keep holding, it's almost over.

Here came the loops, and John was having the time of his life. His hands were raised and he was beaming with excitement. There was no inkling of a thought that right next to him, Dave was losing it. The change in direction and the pull from turning upside down were torture, and a steady stream was escaping him.

It's almost over. It's almost over. Dave kept chanting that in his head, thankfully reining himself in after the loops were passed. Just a few more hills, a few more turns, and it will be over.

It didn't take long, but it was torture. Every jump and twist pushed his straining body to the limit, but the finish was in sight. The line they had waited forever in was coming into view, but most importantly he could just make out the building that lay a little ways beyond it, past a few food vendors, that housed the bathrooms.

The track screeched as the breaks were applied, and everyone lurched forward. Suddenly a gush of heat spilled between Dave's thighs and it took every bit of his strength to stop it. Just a little more!

The bars lifted, and he carefully pulled himself out of the seat. Thankfully John was on the side facing the line, or he would have definitely seen the puddle from Dave's side.

Just a little further!

Dave knew he was leaving an obvious trail of drops, but John was at his side and didn't notice. He was talking excitedly about something, but Dave couldn't hear a thing. He could see his target and he had to make it there.

It hit him like a train, the strongest urge to urinate that he'd ever experienced. In an instant he grabbed himself tightly with one hand, but it was pouring out of him fast and hard with such a wave of relief that his knees buckled and he had to catch John's shoulder in a death grip to keep from falling to the ground. He caught in an awkward half-squatting, half-standing position with a thick torrent of piss helplessly streaming out of him and down his legs. It was so forceful that all he could hear over the sound of blood in his ears was the hiss of his pants being completely drenched.

It felt so /good/!

Dave didn't even notice John had moved until he felt a supporting arm around his side that helped him keep on his feet, his own arm having been slung over John's shoulder. It was well appreciated, because his muscles felt tired and weak from the earlier strain and the intense relief pouring over him.

He took deep, hard breaths, and tried to collect himself. There was a huge puddle spreading out under his piss-soaked shoes, but he still hadn't stopped. His senses were coming back- John was staring at him with the most concerned expression he'd ever seen, and now he was acutely aware of all the eyes from strangers that were locked onto him.

Well, this sucked. There was really no way to reclaim dignity after something like this, the best he could do was to try and melt away into the crowd as fast as possible. Leaning against his friend, he straightened up and started to walk away. John caught on and kept the same pace, but didn't let go of him.

“I fucked up,” Dave's voice was low and exhausted, and the last bit of liquid was still dribbling from him with each step. Now a dull ache was spreading across his abdomen, he'd pushed himself to the absolute limit and now his body was showing the signs.

“You should have said something, Jesus. I didn't /have/ to go on that thing.”

He noticed John was taking in all the stares they were getting as eyes followed the wet trail to its fleeing source.

“If anyone asks, I'm drunk as hell.”

There was a snort next to him. “I wish that were the case, it'd be easier to explain. How are we going to get back to your place? No one's going to let us in their car.”

Dave thought for a moment, but came up blank.

“I didn't really plan ahead for this you know.”


End file.
